The Flame of Erazmus
Drink of the night Pink Paladin Paloma Sponsor Mats by Mars Announcements Guillermo picked up an actual kaleidoscope to give to Adam. The Story * We find out that Ada, Ando, and Dawnash were chased out because there was some racism happening in the tavern, specially the calling of a "grayskin" to Ada, which Dawnash and Ando didn't take kindly too * Ada gave Dawnash a drink once they were back on the ship, giving him advantage on a con check to lose one of his points of exhaustion. Dawnash feels a bit better(lost a point of exhaustion) * Hyllenae, Amalthea, and Jingles are on deck, Jingles with his "Telescope" * Dawnash told Ada some of what the Lich had told them * The crew hears a whistle, Jingles sees a ship about half a mile away with a lighter colored sail material. He cannot identify the boat. * He calls up to the crew member in the crow's nest, Ristan, who tooootally also saw the ship, but whistles to alert everyone of it * Dawnash asks Ada if she is doing ok after what happened at the Tavern. * Jingles knows that there are other continents, but this is the one where everyone wants to go. * Ada says that being on the surface is hard. They then hear the whistle again. Ando was down in his quarters and begins making his way topside * The ship that they saw was The Spirit of Quintessa, which is not going very quickly. The crew on the party's ship starts throwing ropes over onto the other ship * Captain Riley yells over to the other ship asking what they are doing so far north, sepcifically to Admiral Stalger. Randal, called Rakal by Captain Riley, calls out the party and ship on not being on official business, as it would have had to go past him first. * Randal says, pulling out the map, he knows why the party is there, but they are only seeking to fill their coffers, he is in it for the lore. * Ando says that that ship, The Spirit of Quintessa, has no heart, all the bells and whistles, but no heart. He knows because he served on it. It is Randal(Rakal)'s personal ship, and he has at least one slave on it. * Captain Riley wishes to speak with Lady Altrisha, Amalthea does not join. * In his quarters, Riley already has candles in candelabra stick down with museum wax. Trixie informs the captain that what she has said was not untrue, Rakal did this, but the duke was left out and had asked her to try to get the treasure first. * Amalthea and Jingles are outside the door, listening to the conversation. * Captain Riley makes a hand motion, Ada comes out of the shadows. and the captain suggests that the wealth found be split evenly between all members of each of their crews, but Trixie did not like that and suggests half for her crew and half for his, but Riley thinks this steep. * Ada tells Trixie the story of the world dragon and Salanak, a story told to young children to prevent them from becoming sailors. * Ada steps out, saying that she has work to do. * Trixie asks Riley how his men are at fighting, he says that they are ok but says that there may be a dragon ahead, which will be hard, which Jingles and Amalthea hear. Amalthea says she is good with dragons. Jingles says that he knows a lot about dragons, and this will not be good * Riley is drinking, listening to the three of them go back and forth. Riley points out the Jingles is useful, then sees his Kaliedoscope, and updates to say somewhat useful. * Riley points out that the area they are going was known to have a dragon turtle. Amalthea does not know a whole lot about these. Jingles remembers seeing something about it in the Monster menagerie. The dragon turtle is described as a "copyright neutral aquatic bowser". He also knows that these dragon turtles are very territorial, but can be bargained with. * Trixie asks for any more information that Riley may have , but he directs her to speak with Ada. They decide that they may be able to circumvent the lairs of the dragons, as the treasure is supposed to be on an island. * The ship seems to be going into the center of the large electrical storm. * Dawnash is getting a little sick, holding Skeet. Ada comes by and he asks her if she has any more of that tea that helped him before. She says she will ask the cook to make more. She leaves to do so, but Jingles catches her and asks for more information about the dragon turtle. * Dawnash is sitting by his hammock facing the wall, as being in his hammock makes him a bit more sick. Jingles comes by and bops him in the back of the head with Mage Hand. Dawnash asks Jingles if he has any Angel's Breath. He manages to get some out of the Haversack. Ada comes back with some more tea, which Dawnash crushes the Angel's Breath into. * Jingles and Ada goes to the Lady Altrisha's quarters. Ada begins clearing off some of the items off the table and dresser, then uses some of them to hold down the corners of the map. She says it will be a large search area, but she is still concerned about the dragon turtle. They will need to offer it something big, like a 20,000 gold piece statue. Dawnash gets to the door and suggests offering The Spirit of Quintessa. Hyllenae has concerns that there are slaves on that ship. They plan to go around it first, but make a plan in case they run into it. * Hyllenae asks Ada for more information about The Great World Dragon. She is shown a picture in the fairy tale book, and the scale next to a building is immeasurable, and "looks like a joke". Hyllenae has concerns that waking such a dragon would cause great ruin and that Randal may want to wake it. They discuss what may need to happen with "offerings" to the dragon turtle. * Jingles left the room, reminded by Trixie that he should stay safe, but be available to mend things that may have been broken by the storm. Jingles decides to go onto the lower deck, which is dark and quiet. He pulls out his spellbook, after checking to make sure that there is not a drow hiding in the darkness. He pulls the stone, ring, and bag of marbles out of the haversack to identify. * The ring is A Ring of Memory. The Stone is a Dark Shard Amulet. The Marbles do not appear to be magic. Jingles puts on the ring, puts the shard in the small pocket in the Haversack without anything else in it. * Ada and Dawnash talk about how long it will take, and a day will be added because of the dragon turtle. * Trixie notices the new ring on Jingles's finger, a little upset that he found treasure and didn't share. Jingles says that he may if he had been treated better by his superiors. He hears some music coming from Ada's room, and rushes in, trying to give Dawnash back his "present", which Ada knows are the souls that the Sea Hag had stolen. * Hyllenae does not know a whole lot about what to do with souls, so she takes the bag and begins to pray to Athena for wisdom. She is jostled a little, hitting her shoulder on the wall, unable to concentrate. The bag gets put into the pocket with the Dark Shard. * Dawnash asks Ada how long she has been sailing and if it was as hard for her as it has been for him. She has been sailing for 5 years, but it was not as hard. Dawnash asks Ada if she is a magician, as she allowed them to breathe underwater. She says it is from her instruments, one of which is magical. * Dawnash and Ada trade instruments, Sakuhachi for a Lute. Benson brings them down some tea. They want to see how many songs they can learn before they make it to the turtle dragon/dragon turtle. * They all are called up to the deck for a meeting, the captain points out the glowing metal bands in the mast, which are glowing purple with The Flames of Erasmus. The party gives their weapons to be infused with energy from the storm. Amalthea's Scimitars and arrows, Hyllenae's Axe, mace, and sword, Trixie's Daggers, and Dawnash's trident and grappling hook were sent up. The weapons are taken up by Nizruk, formerly called Flavio Flavious, takes the weapons up. The weapons are imbued with the ability to, once, do 1d10 lightning damage. * In a flash of lightning they see a pirate ship coming towards them. * Dawnash puts some Squat Root on the end of the ballista bolt and tells Jingles to light it. * (Break right before the battle starts) * Julian, a crew member, lets Amalthea know to attack anything with a weapon out before pulling out his own crossbow. Amalthea misses with an arrow. * Ando throws a harpoon like a javelin, taking out one of the pirates, who looks down at the gaping hole caused by the harpoon with an electric discharge, then dies * Trixie sends an Eldritch Blast at a rogue looking gentleman on the pirate ship, then tries to hide behind the mast * Dawnash loads the ballista, which requires two more actions to aim and fire. He then makes a wager with Jingles, if Dawnash can hit the Mast, Jingles has to put one of the souls in his mouth, Dawnash does if he misses. * Jingles lights the Squat Root on the ballista bolt, then casts mage armor on himself, then starts the bladesong on his rapier * Hyllenae throws a harpoon, which has been electric charge, at an orc on the other ship * Pirates go, 4 fire crossbows at the party's ship, hitting a crew member with a crit, and hitting Hyllenae * Ada goes up. * Amalthea fires an arrow, and we learn that the lightning effect is for each arrow, at a halfling on the pirate ship * There are 5 grappling hooks on the ship from the pirates now * Ando throws another harpoon, hitting the mast on the pirate ship * Dawnash hits the mast with the ballista, then runs to Hyllenae to get the souls, before remembering they are in the Haversack * Jingles sends a little flame onto the pirate sail, but the rain is making it not quite catch alight. Then confronts Trixie about her magic use behind the Mast. * Hyllenae goes to cut the rope * One of the pirates fires a crossbow at Amalthea, but misses * The other Sailors begin pulling the ship in, getting close enough to jump over * Nizruk misses his attack again * The of the pirates gets a crossbow to the face, and drops * Amalthea walks across the rope to the pirate ship, attack with both her swords * Ando jumps over to the pirate ship * Trixie casts her Hexblade's Curse * Dawnash jumps over to the ship after Ando, then pulls out his trident, going to attack one of the pirates, missing, but following up with a roundhouse kick, killing a pirate who drops his greataxe * Nizruk walks over the rope to the pirate ship, then hits the pirate in front of him with his axe * Jingles' flame continues, getting a little bigger. He then uses catapult on a javelin to hit the pirate holding the rope on the grappling hook * Hyllenae swings at the rope again, slicing through it * Pirates attack Amalthea, getting 1 hit in with a cutlass * Buckets guy goes towards Dawnash, missing him with an attack. Another pirate comes forward, hitting Dawnash * Amalthea takes out one pirate, and misses another as he runs away * Ando punches the guy in front of him, but misses on the second strike * Ada inspires Hyllenae * Some of the crew boards the pirate ship * Trixie uses her Hexblade's curse and barely hits a pirate with her Eldritch Blast * Jingles jumps over to the ship, then bops one the pirates on the back of the head with his parasol * Dawnash takes out one of the guys with his trident * Nizruk goes over to some noise he hears and hits one of the pirates * Hyllenae attacks one more of the ropes * The pirate ship begins leave, Amalthea and Jingles get attacks of opportunity, Jingles with his parasol attacking at a time to make it seem like the damage from Amalthea's sword was from it * The pirate ship is about 10 feet away now * Jingles tries to tell the pirate to abandon ship as they are taking it, but an arrow fires toward him * Hyllenae tries to look for a way to get the others back on the ship * Amalthea makes her way to the back of the boat, and to hang on a rope and climb over, but falls off into the water * Ando is telling everyone to leave, punches a guy in the face, then jumps over to the ship. Amalthea calls out to him to get her, he tells Ada to give him something, then jumps into the water * Dawnash and Jingles would have taken off their lifeline ropes, but everyone else would have had one on * Trixie ties a rope to her crossbow bolt, then fires it into the mast of the pirate ship * Dawnash tries his grappling hook to the Firewind, the main ship, grabbing a crew member with him * Nizruk moves to the back of the ship and makes it half way across the rope to the other ship * Jingles's fire goes out * Hyllenae asks the crewmember to hold the ship as far away as it is, then jumps off the ship, beginning to sink because of her armor * The pirates been to get the boat away, putting strain on the rope tethering the back * Trixie fires another Eldritch Blast, but misses * Dawnash begins swimming down towards where he thought Hyllenae fell, though he began swimming towards the pirate ship * Nizruk and Ada are going to help the member manning Dawnash's rope * Jingles is being chased by a pirate, he pulls his hands apart and blue flame arches between them as he casts Burning Hands down the mast * Hyllenae is still sinking, but pulls on her rope/begins to climb it * The pirates move further away, snapping the rope in the middle, which hits Nizruk * Ando has found Amalthea, grabs her, and begins swimming back, then climbs back onto the ship * Trixie shoots for the guy going after Jingles, but he is still up * Dawnash calls up to the crew to pull up Hyllenae's rope, Ando pulls them both up. * Hyllenae vomits up a ton of water * Jingles is still on the pirate ship. He conjures a fire bolt and sends it to light the sail. He then tries to jump over to the Firewind casting Feather Fall and opening his parasol to move * The pirate ship just fade off, they hear a scream and see an orange glow * The Helms man moves the ship so that the rigging is next to Jingles and he hangs on, if only barely. Trixie tells him that what he did was stupid, and Dawnash tells him that was cool. * Hyllenae goes over and give Ando a hug, and he just gives her a pat. * The party is left on the deck as crew goes off to their posts * Dawnash tells Hyllenae that she should remove her armor immediately, since she almost drowned. She goes to her quarters to remove her armor. * The party feels tired, it is late and the fight made bedtime look good. Dawnash approaches Jingles about holding up his end of the wager. Jingles reaches into the Haversack and pulls out the bag. Trixie says that Jingles has a favor. Hyllenae hold out her hand saying that she is not sure if she has a favor, but is offering one now Jingles quickly puts a bead in his mouth, holds it for a second, then takes it out, then vomits. Dawnash proclaims that Mr. Jingles is now "The Soul Sucker". Hyllenae asks for the soul, and tries casting lay on hands, but it did not do anything. * Dawnash goes to find Ada, knocking on her door, and she knows it is him, as he is the only one who knocks. He makes sure that she is ok. She suggests drinking some of the tea before bed. * Dawnash goes down to Benson to get some more of the tea * The party rests for the night. * Jingles sleeps with one eye open, taking a level of exhaustion Characters Rakal - alternate, real, name of Randal Nizruk - the real name of Flavio Flavious